Write For Me
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Summary: Blaine es un escritor que ha perdido toda la voluntad de escribir. Kurt es un joven soñador que espera llegar a ser alguien. ¿Podrán ayudarse el uno al otro? Sin enamorarse en el camino…


**-Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy-**

**Summary:**_ Blaine es un escritor que ha perdido toda la voluntad de escribir. Kurt es un joven soñador que espera llegar a ser alguien. ¿Podrán ayudarse el uno al otro? Sin enamorarse en el camino…_

**Esta idea salió de la nada en un día de plena aburrición. Espero que les guste la idea y asi podemos llegar a formas un buena historia.**

**Read and enjoy**

* * *

_''Hubo cosas malas que te pasaron pero eso no te hace una mala persona''_

La casa era mucho más grande de lo que él hubiera querido, de hecho aún no tiene idea de porque la compro puede ser porque tenía el dinero necesario para hacerlo y por la localización de esta pequeña mansión. El bosque era un lugar solitario. Cuando encontró este lugar no pensó en la magnitud de la casa si no en lo lejos que estaría de una realidad que a él le aterraba.

Dos pisos, diez habitaciones, cuatro baños, una sala enorme, una biblioteca personal (para él era su lugar favorito de toda la casa), un estudio y un jardín precioso. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cielo que le daba mucha más luz al lugar. Los jardines eran una gran extensión llena de árboles y plantas que a él le gustaba cuidar, un parte de columpios que conservaba en buen estado aunque no lo usara. Todo eso solo para él.

A veces no estaba muy seguro si eso quería

A veces deseaba compañía

Pero se excusaba con la idea de que un escritor debe tener tiempo a solas para crear sus ideas y poder escribir en paz. Decía que el lugar le traía paz y que desde aquí venia las cosas desde otro ángulo, uno más limpio y menos cruel pero no era cierto. Aquí se sentía un poco asfixiado pero no tenia la valentía de irse. En el fondo amaba esta casa.

-Blaine- le había dicho Rachel un día- Puedes venir a vivir a mi departamento-

Pero Blaine dijo que no inmediatamente. No es que no amara a su hermana pero no podía verla a la cara todos los días.

Así que por milésima vez prefiero quedarse aquí. No era tan malo después de todo, tenía sus cosas buenas: como el jardín a donde le gustaba sentarse a leer o a estar pensando por mucho tiempo. Ahora lo necesitaba más que nada.

Blaine era un joven escritor que tuvo la fama a sus 20 años cuando publico un libro que hizo que todo el mundo lo conociera. Entrevistas, programas en vivo, firme de autógrafos con sus fans, conferencias en universidad acerca de cómo alguien tan joven podía escribir algo asi. Al principio le parecía increíble pero después todo se volvió una obligación que debía cumplir y el sueño de fue apagando de poco en poco. Empezaron a quitarle todo la magia que había logrado. Suele pasarle esto a gente que consigue dinero y poder a muy temprana edad.

Sus padres no le preguntaban mucho que hacía, la única que realmente se preocupada por él era Rachel, su melliza y molesta hermana. Venía cada mes a saber cómo estaba y tratar de convencerlo de irse pero nunca lo lograba. La quería más que a nada pero podía llevar a ser una verdadera molestia. Rachel estaba cada vez más preocupada de ver como su hermano se apagaba de poco a poco. Aquel brillo en la mirada de Blaine cuando escribía ya no estaba en sus ojos ahora solo veía el color avellana volverse negro (o eso creía ver ella)

A veces desearía jamás haber escrito ese libro

Se volvió alguien más frio y serio. No hacía nada más que estar solo.

-Debes empezar a escribir otra vez. Tenemos un contrato ¿recuerdas?- le recordó Finn, su relacionista público y amigo.

Se habían conocido en la universidad cuando los dos estudiaban su segundo año. Finn era todo un casanova que se acostaba con nada chica que le cruzaba enfrente hasta que esa chica fue Rachel Anderson. Blaine no dejo que su pequeña hermana saliera con el peor chico del a escuela pero resulto que Finn no era tan malo.

-No quiero escribir- Finn se derrumbó en el sillón frente a Blaine- Debes decirles que no habra un libro más-

-Hermano, sabes que te quiero y te he apoyado en todas las decisiones que has tomado pero justo ahora te esto hablando como tu publicista no como tu amigo-

-Bueno…. Publicista mío: NO VOY A VOLVER A ESCRIBIR - grito

-Blaine, la editorial no va a ceder, ahórrate la cárcel y escribe un maldito libro. Antes de que digas que no otra vez tengo una idea- Finn espero que Blaine interfiera pero no lo hizo- Puedo conseguirte alguien que escriba contigo, un novato que no le importe tener el poco o nada de crédito-

-No- dijo Blaine antes de que Finn terminara siquiera

-Entonces escribe un libro tú solo-

-Tampoco- volvió a repetir volteando hacia otro lado

-Entonces, Sr. Anderson no me deja más remedio que contratar a ese asistente-

Finn camino fuera de la habitación cerrando de la puerta de un portazo dejando a Blaine sentado mirando hacia otro lado. La cárcel no sonaba tan mal después de todo pero sabía que su amigo y publicista tenía razón.

Debía empezar a escribir ahora.

* * *

Kurt no era más que un periodista en The New York Times haciendo notas pequeñas y una que otra cobertura en algo tremendamente aburrido que pasaba en la cuidad. No le gustaba. Pero sabía que tenía que pasar por eso para llegar a donde él quería: Jefe de edición. Era lo que siempre había querido.

-¿Tienes listo el reportaje? Lo necesito para el siguiente número- dijo su jefe

-Se lo envió ahora mismo-

-¿Kurt?- Santana hablo desde el otro lado de la oficina- ¿Kurt?

-¿Qué pasa, Santana?- pregunto malhumorado

-Que genio, por Dios. Alguien no ha tenido sexo últimamente-

Kurt ignoro a su amiga y siguió enviando el e-mail a su jefe, no eran algo divertido pero era mejor que escuchar a su amiga burlándose de su vida sexual.

-Kurt, hay un trabajo que te puede interesar- eso hizo que la atención de Kurt volviera a Santana- Blaine Anderson está buscando un asistente-

-¿Quién es Blaine Anderson?-

-Voy a pretender que no dijiste eso. Blaine Anderson es uno de los escritores más famosos en estos momentos- Kurt seguía sin entender- Por favor Hummel, tengo que explicarte todo-

-Por favor- pidió él

-Si consigues ese trabajo vas a poder salir de aquí y conseguir cualquier puesto de edición que quieras-

-¿Por qué crees que quiero salir de aquí?- pregunto Kurt. Claro que quería salir de aquí es lo único que piensa desde que piso el departamento de reportajes pero no iba a admitir que su amiga tenía razón en cada una de las palabras que le había dicho.

-Te conozco más de lo que crees. Sé que quieres ser editor en jefe y este trabajo te puedo llevar a eso-

Kurt pensó un poco apretó enviar y siguió pensando.

Paso todo el desayuno esperando encontrar alguna falla en la lógica de su amiga pero por más que pensaba no podía encontrarla era un plan malditamente perfecto.

Antes tenía que saber quién era Blaine Anderson. Saco su computador y tecleo el nombre en el buscador no tardo ni 5 segundos en que casi un millón de resultados les salieron en la pantalla. Encontró un sinfín de títulos…

_**Blaine Anderson**: Nuevo escritor revoluciona la literatura juvenil_

_Anderson, escritor joven y talentoso_

_''Te lo dije para que no lo supieras'' libro de Blaine Anderson en el #1 de Best Seller_

Kurt se preguntó cómo es que nunca había escuchado hablar de Blaine Anderson sí resultaba tan famoso como el internet lo decía. Santana tenía razón si conseguía este trabajo podía conseguirlo en cualquier lugar esta sería la manera de llegar a ser el editor que siempre quiso ser.

Tomo su abrigo, su maletín y el periódico que Santana le había dado.

**Interesados presentarse en el café Cheer Up! A las 12 del día.**

Mierda, eras 11:43….

-Si tomas un taxi justo ahora puedes llegar- Santana había aparecido de la nada con una sonrisa triunfal

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo

Su amiga tenía razón llego exactamente a las 12 en punto al café, no había mucha gente solo un par de mesas llenas no tardó en darse cuenta quien daba las entrevistas puesto que estaba hablando con un chico que le extendía un folder de trabajo. Después de 5 minutos donde Kurt espero impaciente que terminaran de hablar el chico se paró y camino hacia la puerta.

Respiro antes de dar un paso hacia la mesa.

-Buenos días- dijo frente a ¿Blaine Anderson? Justo en ese momento se percató que nunca había visto una foto del escritor

-Buenos días, supongo que viene a la entrevista- le respondió el hombre que vestía un traje demasiado formal

-Asi es señor Anderson-

-No, yo no soy Blaine. Mi nombre es Finn Hudson, el relacionista público del Señor Anderson-

Kurt sonrio antes de que las preguntas empezaran.

* * *

-Pasa- le pido Finn a Kurt que se quedó mirando por más de lo normal la enorme sala de la casa. ¡Era preciosa! –Espérame aquí- el castaño no hizo más que asentir.

Podría quedarse a vivir aquí para siempre. Era la casa más hermosa que habia visto en toda su vida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- una voz detrás de él aprecio de la nada.

Kurt volteo para ver a un chico de pelo negro y ondulado delante de él y con unos ojos avellana que lo distrajeron por unos segundos

-Señor Anderson, soy Kurt Hummel, su nuevo asistente-

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero de todo corazón que les guste la idea**


End file.
